Legends of Camteen
by elisesdean
Summary: A requested adaptation of Legends of the Fall, Camteen style.
1. Chapter 1

**pandorasheartshapedbox**** asked you: ****Hi! You are my favorite writer btw! I mean you fics are AMAZING! We've talked a few times before, once on here and another time on . Anyways…i was wondering if u still do Cadley/Camteen prompts and if so i was hoping that u could do one based off of the story line of the movie Legends of the Fall. Idk why but i just picture Remy Having that sexy, badass Brad Pitt thing about her and Allison playing the sweet, kind woman she falls in love with. I mean i don't even know if you've ever seen the movie but its great! Anyways, keep on keepin on cuz you're awesome! Love ya![:**

**AN: I am so, so sorry this has taken so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I suppose with how I've set this up, everyone's last name is technically House. So, if I refer to Chase as Chase or Robert, just know that Chase is the middle name and the name—at least in this story—he prefers to go by. Same for Foreman. Also, this is a story where race and same sex relationships are not n issues—though class and adultery are. Another also, I decided that this could take place in the 40s with the second world war instead of the teens with the first because, like most I assume, I am more familiar with the second world war… So, without further adieu…**

Remy was told to be at the train station at 3 PM. She and her father Gregory House and older brother Robert Chase House, preferably called "Chase," were supposed to meet her eldest brother Eric Foreman House, preferably called "Foreman" and his new fiancée. Her mother Lisa wrote them from her home back east, telling them all about Miss Allison Marie Cameron, the bride to be.

Yes, Remy was supposed to be there with her best face on to greet Miss Allison Cameron, but exploring the never ending wonders of the outdoors got the better of her. She'd managed to shoot down a deer, grapple with her literally stubborn mule to load the deer up, and, with dirt on her face, her hair out of whack and her clothes stained and rumpled, she ended up heading that way around 3:30. Needless to say, she did not have her best face.

She found the new car making its way through a large field, her father at the wheel and a blonde woman at his side, then a few men on horseback, her brothers and their faithful handy man Wilson she was sure. Having more than one car for the family seemed ridiculous to her father, though, she assumed that now he was starting to realize that they were swiftly becoming necessities.

"There she is!" She'd heard Foreman who'd spent so long—long enough to fall in love and bring back a fiancée—living with their mother cry out. "Remy!"

"If you'll pardon Remy, it takes her a while to look her best." Chase said to Allison as he got off his horse after they decided to pause their trek to greet the lost sister. "And this is as good as it gets."

Remy took this opportunity to tackle her blonde brother as she got off her horse, "Excuse you! I was hunting!"

"When you should have stayed home and prepared for Miss Cameron's arrival!" Chase grinned as Remy tackled him.

Foreman, having jumped from his horse as well, turned to his fiancée. "This is not the first impression of my sister and brother I was wanting to give you."

"I know what you're thinking though…" Remy said, focused on her oldest brother, both she and Chase sneaking up on him after their small wrestling match, "The resemblance is uncanny."

Allison laughed, "Eric told me of his adoption. I knew what to expect."

"Good." Chase said, still sneaking behind Foreman, "Otherwise this first meeting would have been a bit awkward!"

Foreman chuckled as he looked to his fiancée with a shrug, "I suppose it would have."

Allison smiled as she watched the two behind her fiancé reach up and yank him on the ground to start another tussle.

House looked at Wilson first, then over to his soon-to-be daughter-in-law and finally to the fight, "Oh, come on, now, Remy. You can do better than that. Don't go easy on them now." He then gave the proud smile that only a father can give as his daughter bested both his sons and ended up on top, pegging the two and standing.

She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face and finally looked at the blonde woman in the face, "Hello…" She stared at Miss Cameron and Miss Cameron stared right back.

"Hello."

Remy jumped at the feel of her oldest brother's encouraging hand and stepped forward, taking Allison's hand, kissing the back, "I do apologize for my tardiness and my state of dress. I thought I'd have time to get back to the house before coming to the station…"

They stared at one another a bit longer, still holding hands before Foreman came into both their lines of vision to give his fiancée a kiss to the cheek. Remy turned immediately and hopped on her horse. She didn't look at Allison the rest of the way there.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Sorry." Foreman walked into the dining room, "Allison is getting ready. She'll be here soon and asked us to go ahead and start." He sat with his brother, father and sister at the table.

"Tell me brother…" Chase started as he reached for a bread roll, "Just what does our fair Allison see in you?"

"Jealous, dear brother?" Foreman smirked to his brother, ironically not sensing the jealous undertone.

Remy and House however did. And after sharing a look, Remy stared at her blonde brother a bit longer before reaching for a roll of her own.

Allison took this moment to come in, the tension lifting from the room as all four of the family members stood to properly greet their lady guest and get her settled.

"I'm so sorry."

"No apologies." House put up a hand, waving the apology off and looking at his children. Foreman had a look of adoration, Chase a look of lust, and his youngest (and not so secretly, his favorite) donned a look he'd never seen her wear before. He saw the intensity with which she stared at Allison and took in every little detail, every little movement. As he looked back to Allison, he saw the blush and all-too-subtle glances towards his youngest.

This woman was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy was the first to rise, as always, for breakfast. She was one that liked to cook breakfast on her own and eat before she got ready for the day. She'd brewed her coffee and was letting her bacon settle in the skillet when she saw Allison peering in the doorway.

Their eyes locked.

Allison stepped further into the kitchen and Remy's eyes broke from the blonde's; it seemed Remy had no control as her eyes looked over Allison's nightgown. Though this let Allison to look over Remy's pajamas as well—if that's what a man's undershirt and boxer shorts were supposed to be.

A creak of the old house interrupted Remy and Allison's ogling. Remy moved to the kitchen table, setting her coffee down, and offered the blonde a chair.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Remy moved back to the skillet, flipping the bacon quickly.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy and her brothers were trying to teach Allison how to lasso. Allison actually became quite good at this task and eventually started lassoing the siblings.

After Chase and Foreman started getting into an argument over nothing. Allison opted to lasso Remy, who seemed to be avoiding her at all costs. As she rode her horse the few feet over, she tightened the rope.

"I've got you. You're trapped." She smiled playfully. "There's no escaping."

Remy stared at Allison a moment then looked down at the rope and gave subtle glances to her oldest brother. "It seems there's not." She distracted herself by looking in the distance to see a majestic black wild stallion running free through the field. She freed herself from the lasso and took off.

Foreman and Chase broke from their argument as they watched Remy pass them on horseback then looked on to see what she was going after.

"You actually think you can catch it?!" Chase yelled after his sister, who gave nothing for a response.

Foreman merely laughed after seeing his fiancée's confused stare, "She can't resist trying to catch a wild mustang…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

That night, Allison awoke as the neighs and whinnies of a horse filled her room. She looked out to see Remy with the wild black horse she'd chased after that afternoon. She saw her jump on its back before the horse buck her off.

Allison would admit that it scared her and she almost called for Foreman to help his sister, but Remy was resilient. She hopped up and eased her way over to the horse.

Allison heard the words, "Steady" and "Easy girl" coming out of Remy's mouth as she closed in on the horse. She'd never seen anything like it, a bond forming between a horse and its owner. Whether Remy knew it or not, it helped Allison understand the youngest House, at least a little bit. The brunette girl wasn't as much of a riddle now for Miss Allison Cameron.

Of course just as this thought crossed her mind, Remy turned after getting on the horse again and looked up at her window. All conscious thought was gone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After presenting the newly trained steed to her brothers, Remy was pulled aside by the eldest.

"What?" She asked after Foreman said nothing for a good thirty seconds.

"I need to talk to someone about something in confidence and while both you and Chase will make fun of me… You will actually keep it in confidence."

"Okay…"

"Allison and I have been talking about…" He trailed off and looked down.

"Fucking?"

"NO!" Foreman hit his sister, "No… We've been talking about being together."

"Fucking." Remy spoke deadpan.

Foreman shook his head at his little sister's antics. "I don't want to just… fuck her."

"Is she a virgin?"

"I don't… Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"I've been with a couple women."

Remy patted her brother's knee before standing, "I suggest fucking." She then strutted off, letting that conversation end.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A couple months into Allison's stay (and as far as everyone knew no fucking Foreman whatsoever but), after many utterly forbidden looks between her and Remy, Allison and the family she was marrying into settled in the parlor for the evening where the conversation grew heated as they spoke of the war.

"Father, I'm going into town tomorrow to enlist." Foreman yelled at his father as the eldest man tried to walk away from them. He felt his fiancée's look and turned to her, "I'm sorry, my love, I'd have talked with you on it tonight, but this is something that can't wait." He turned back to his father, "I'm going with or without your blessing."

"I am too, father." Chase added. He'd had a large part in the argument and was taking time to breathe. He gave a half glance to his sister, only to find her looking down, giving their father shy, half-glances as she sat by the fire. He rolled his eyes at what he thought of as her cowardice.

"Then so be it." House left the parlor.

Chase and Foreman left right after him, going down another hallway.

Remy stared at the back of Allison as she sat facing away from her. As she saw the blonde's form shake, she stood and silently approached, "It'll be okay…" She tried, knowing it wouldn't.

"It won't." Allison looked up at the brunette, tears dancing with the glow of the fire.

They stared at each other once more.

Allison stood, launching herself into Remy's arms, "Please! Please." She whispered.

"What? What do you need?" Remy whispered back as she held tight to the blonde's form.

"Please protect him. He's not like you. He's a city dweller. He always has been. Please, Remy…" Allison sobbed, "Please bring him home."

Remy nodded, "Okay." She kissed Allison's forehead, "Okay." She kissed her cheek. Allison reciprocated each kiss with a kiss of her own. This pattern continued until their lips found one another. But the kiss was swiftly interrupted by a creak of a floorboard.

Chase stared at them both for a good ten seconds before walking away.

Remy stared at Allison, wondering what the blonde wanted her to do. Allison though, simply walked away as well.

Remy found herself in her father's study only minutes later. She picked up his baseball and tossed it in either hand.

"What about you?"

Her father's deep voice cut through the silence as it came from the doorway.

Remy jumped and turned, "What about me what?"

House came into the room further, "Am I losing you as well?"

Remy looked down, "I told Allison I would keep Foreman safe."

"She expects the baby to keep the eldest out of danger?"

"She thinks I'll be able to handle the war. She thinks Foreman won't."

"And she wants you to protect him so if you die she doesn't have to feel guilt anymore." House sat down in his chair.

"What?"

House gave a humorless chuckle, "Don't pretend not to know… I've seen the looks. She said yes to the wrong House. And she knows it. And if you go off, protect your brother and don't come home, then she's picked the right one."

"If I go off, protect my brother and come home, then who's to say what happens after that?"

"Remy, be serious. The only way you get out of this war is in a body bag—if you're that lucky."

"It's not the only way."

"It's the only way your brother will stop fighting for his country. Both of them. That means you too."

Remy knit her brows, "Are you telling me not to serve my country?"

"I'm telling you that if you didn't, you'd be alive and you'd see Miss Cameron again after tomorrow morning."

"I'll see her again after I fulfill my promise."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Chase said nothing except goodbye to his father. Foreman gave his hugs and kisses. And Remy gave a grunt and refused to look at anyone until after they were headed into town.


	3. Chapter 3

The war was gruesome. Remy's father was right. It seemed the only way she and her brothers were going to get out of the war was in body bags, if they were so lucky. Most men weren't.

Early on in their station, Chase ended up with a bullet in both his arm and leg. The surgeons repaired him, but he was on the waitlist to go home as soon as possible.

Remy had kept Foreman close and kept him alive through most of their battles, though there was one where he got away from her. And it was the one he shouldn't have.

He'd accidentally walked through mustard gas and fell on a barbwire trap. Two Nazis fired at him knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

Remy had been searching for him and saw it all happen. She'd been nearing her brother when the Nazis murdered him.

So she shot the Nazis point blank before they realized what was happening.

She'd carried her fallen brother the entire way to the medical tent only for them to tell her that he was long gone and there was nothing anyone would have been able to do.

The huntress within Remy Beauregard Hadley House came out.

That night, she went rogue.

She found a small camp of Nazis camped out and slit each of their throats. She ripped their swastikas from their arms and their hearts from their chests.

When she came back to her camp with all of this in a bag, her still living brother and her commanding officer found her after she started a fire to burn her prizes.

"House." The officer said gruffly. "What did you do?"

Remy stared at her collection of nine hearts wrapped in swastikas, "They took my brother. So I took their hearts." She said blankly.

"How did you even know where to look?"

"I'm a hunter. I tracked them." The blank tone didn't dissipate and the look in her eyes was far away. "I waited until they went to sleep and slit each of their throats."

The officer and Chase looked to one another, "House. You're going home."

"We're in the middle of a war."

"And you can't handle it." The officer stared at the neat 3X3 square of wrapped hearts Remy made. "You go out on your own, you've never followed orders, and now…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Remy now had some emotion, some anger, in her voice, "I just saved our asses! If I hadn't done this, there would have been an entire fleet of _them_ here to murder _us_!"

"Are you talking back to your superior?"

Remy grit her teeth, "No, Sir."

"Older House. Clean your sister up and make sure she's ready to go with you and your brother in the morning."

"Yes, Sir."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy didn't make it all the way back home with her brothers. She wrote her father and Allison a letter asking Chase to give it to them. She apologized for not fulfilling her promise and she told them just where Foreman should be buried.

But she didn't make it home. Instead she made her way down south and found all sorts of work. She worked as a welder, she worked in a mine, she worked in factories and on other farms. Though as time passed, she tired of working in these places trying to find the thing she would only find at her father's, she knew she would only find in one Allison Cameron. She started making her way north; making her way back home.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chase had been home for a good year. No trace that Remy would ever return.

He tried to be practical as he knelt before Allison while she read one of the many medical journals that had made its way inside the house over the years.

"Robert, what are you doing?" Allison asked as she turned from the journal to see a diamond ring in Chase's hand.

"Allison…" He started.

Allison stood and bent over, her hands on Chase's shoulder. She kissed his cheek before her lips reached his ear, "Robert, stand up. I'm not going to give you the answer you want and deserve." She swiftly made her way up to her room.

Chase stood, anger building in every muscle. He grabbed the journal and threw it across the room. When he saw a figure in the doorway, he looked up to see House standing there, a tumbler in his hand, a cigar sticking out of his mouth and a judgmental stare in his eyes. He turned, ignoring his son as he made his way into another room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Wilson had always been one with nature. He always seemed to know when the big storms would come, when the best days to hunt were, and most of all, he always had a keen sense of when the young Houslings—who would sometimes run off—would return.

And it was a nice, somewhat peaceful day, if not still awkward after Chase's almost proposal. Allison was helping Wilson with the horses when she saw him look up and walk out of the stall.

"Wilson?" She walked out after him.

Wilson smiled as he turned to her, "You'll want to saddle your horse, Miss Cameron."

"And why's that?"

Wilson didn't answer her question, "You'll want to saddle your horse and go pay your weekly respects to Foreman."

"Why?" Allison asked this time not willing to stand down.

Wilson simply ignored her and got her horse ready. "Go on now." He said as he slapped the horse's ass, causing Allison to jet out of the stables.

Allison was cursing the man the entire way to the gravesite of her former fiancé, but as she got closer, she saw why he was so happy to send her off without a second thought.

Sitting at Foreman's grave was one Remy Beauregard Hadley House. She was crying over the gravestone, the wounds so obviously still fresh and forever haunting her.

Allison leapt from her horse and made her way over to the woman she sent after her fiancé, the woman she sent to protect him and knew she regretted not being able to do so.

"Remy." Allison whispered as she got close and reached out for her.

Remy looked up, tears streaming down her face, "I tried to save him! I tried to… I left him alone for a half hour to check on Chase and… I failed you. I failed him." She continued crying.

"You failed no one. If anyone's to blame it's the men that killed him."

"I killed them. I saw it happen, but I was too far away to do anything about it… until it was too late." Remy fell into Allison, who was sitting next to her, already hugging her.

"It was God's plan."

"What God? What God would do that? What God would kill the least deserving man?.. It should have been me."

"Don't say such things."

"It's the truth Allison." Remy stared into emerald-grey eyes, "I don't deserve life. I should have been in his place. I'm a lot worse than he is. He's… He's not even bad!"

"You're different than your brother. That doesn't make you worse than him. It doesn't make you bad. It makes you different." Allison held Remy's cheeks in her hands, making sure the brunette was listening to her.

"Why do you like me?" Remy asked. "Like you said, I'm different from my brother, so why do you like me?"

Allison stared hard into Remy's ice blue eyes, "I like you _because_ you're different. You're everything I never knew I wanted…"

Their stare never lessened. It packed the punch of all the other stares they'd ever shared combined. It was exquisite torture right up until their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy had been home a week. She and Allison were seen rarely outside of Allison's room, usually only bearing a robe and in the kitchen getting food.

Remy though, decided early one morning to finally give her father a proper hello. She made her way into the parlor and found him reading over some journal.

"Remy." He looked up, taking his glasses off, a very small grin forming on his face.

"Hi, Dad."

"Two out of three ain't bad." House said as she came fully into his office, "And just how is my youngest? It's sounded as though you've been ecstatic to be home."

"Dad!" Remy scolded, turning away.

House waved her off as he stood and walked over to his daughter, "Just as long as she doesn't wind up in the arms of Chase. The boy is mine, there is no doubt about it, but he doesn't deserve her." House kissed her cheek and made his way to his drink cart.

"And I do?" Remy asked.

House turned, scotch in hand with a surprised look on his face, "Was that not obvious?"

Remy said nothing more on the matter. She bit her lip and looked out the window before she ran to her father and hugged him tight, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." House said seriously.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Later that day, Remy was outside watching the horses roam around their pin. She'd considered going to play with them, try to tame them a bit, but for right now, watching them made her happy.

"How long were you here before you took her to bed?" Chase's angry voice sounded from the doorway.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Please. Excuse everyone that lives here. We all got to hear the many…_joyous_ sounds you both made upon your return." Chase walked onto the porch, "Tell me, now that you've fucked her are you going to even try to make an honest woman out of her or is she just like all the other city girls and war nurses and _whores _you've bedded?"

Remy got in her brother's face, staring them down. "I forgive you." She growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Because you're in love with her too, I will forgive you for that comment but I swear if you ever make a remark questioning mine or Allison's love for one another, calling her a whore like that again, I will make you regret it."

Chase and Remy glared into each other's eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted, "Remy? Lunch is ready." Allison's timid voice now came from the doorway.

"I'll be right in." Remy didn't take her eyes off her brother. When she felt Allison turn and leave, she leaned in a bit more to her brother's ear, making sure he'd hear her, "If she'd have me, I'd marry her in a heartbeat." She growled before she walked inside.

Chase grit his teeth as he sat on one of the porch seats.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next six months were a blur. But Allison knew that Remy was going to leave them again. She'd watched the torture play across Remy's face. It was little things that would spark memories, Allison had noticed, but those little things were everyday tasks. Remy was never going to be the same after the war that much was clear.

What wasn't clear was where Remy decided she'd go, and how long she'd be gone for. Remy would write from wherever she'd wound up, but the letters became generic. And as more time passed, Allison wasn't sure she'd ever see Remy again.

As the two-year anniversary—if one could call it that as if it was some sort of celebration—of Remy's departure came around, Allison had decided to try to let Remy go. It had been more than a month since Remy's last letter, which simply read "Africa" and nothing more.

Chase moved out of the house and into the city. He'd become a rather important member of various boards in the city and seemed to be making himself right at home. He'd made something of himself.

And even with all her issues, Chase still wanted Allison. So, Allison decided to let him take her on a date. Though it went horribly.

Allison had never in her life been such a fool, but missing your soul mate after meeting them would, Allison assumed, make one make a fool of themselves while on a date with someone else.

She'd thought that they were done. That Chase was finally moving on from her. But she'd been wrong. She knew that as she made her way out onto the porch after Chase called her out, and found him, for the second time, on his knee with a ring in her hand.

"Now, Allison. I've watched you over the passed few years, I've tried to watch over you, watch out for you, but I think we both are smarter than we were a while ago. I think we both know Remy isn't coming back."

An odd sound was heard. A car horn coming in the distance. Allison looked up to see a turquoise truck making its way down the makeshift road. She bit her lip in hope, "Hold that thought, Robert." She said as she stepped down the porch steps as the truck approached.

Chase grit his teeth as he stared at the ring that he'd saved for three years and had yet to actually propose with. He stood, ready to rip this visitor a new asshole when he saw his sister get out.

"Remy?" Allison whispered.

Remy stared at her.

"Remy?" House's voice came from the doorway. The last two years were not favorable for the man of the house. He'd suffered from a sudden onset of a great deal of pain in his leg, so much that he'd passed out. Allison called for an ambulance thinking a heart attack, but he now walked with a limp and a cane and chunk of muscle missing from his thigh.

"Remy's home!" Wilson called from the barn as he ran out with a few of the other workers.

Remy was cut off by these workers and her father. She hugged them all and went back to her truck giving them all presents. She gave her father as many pain relieving agents as she could find and discover in her trip around the world and a couple of walking staffs and canes, she gave Wilson some Cuban cigars, she threw a locked box containing a set of antique knives that she knew he'd take a fancy to eventually at her brother, who didn't come down to greet her, and then she finally got to Allison.

Their eyes locked like they had a tendency to do. They ran for each other and Remy scooped her up into a hug that could end all future wars, famine, hunger, and poverty.

"I've missed you so much." Remy whispered.

"Really?" Allison whispered back.

"Of course. These last few months in particular. I wasn't able to post mail let alone even find a pen. I've been trying to find myself in different countries and different cultures and I've had many a priest, headshrinker, witchdoctor and the like work me over and all of them said that the only thing that's missing is you. All I need to feel better is you. But I needed to be able and willing to try to fix the rest of me first. So, I did…" Remy finally kissed the blonde before her, "Allison, I can't do much, but I know that if you let me I can love you for the rest of my life. I can protect you and cherish you. I promise you that. I just need one more chance." With those words, she got down on her knee and revealed a gold ring with a blood red ruby at the center and diamond accents. "Will you—?"

"Yes!" Allison cried as she waited for Remy to slip the ring on and stand up.

They kissed, sealing the deal in front of everyone.

Chase made his way to his own car and made his way to his home the city.


	5. Chapter 5

That night as Remy was regaling her father, her father's best friend and her bride-to-be of one of her many stories from her travels, they heard a car horn, a revved up engine and a fast approaching car. The crash that came soon after wasn't something to be taken lightly.

The four made their way to the front of the house to see Chase had crashed into Remy's truck. He was getting out of the car, bottle of scotch in hand, when he looked up and saw them. "Good. You're awake." He slurred.

"Are you crazy?!" Remy ran down the stairs. "You can barely walk! You shouldn't be driving in this state, brother!"

Chase glared at her. And though he was three sheets to the wind, he seemingly had some wits about him. He leaned into his car as Remy approached him and waited until she touched his arm before he popped back out with one of the knives she'd given him. He slashed her arm, warning her off.

"OW!" Remy yelped, not expecting to be cut. "Oh my, mm!" She turned to the porch light to examine her cut.

"Remy! Oh my God!" Allison cried when she saw blood.

"Stay there!" Remy warned of her fiancée. She turned back to Chase just in the nick of time as she narrowly avoided another assault. She easily unarmed him, "What is your problem?!"

"I missed!" Chase spat drunkenly, "I was aiming for your heart. We'd all finally see if you even have one!" He took a swing at his sister.

Remy dodged it and naturally went into combat mode. She swung back and broke his nose.

"OW! Damn it!" Chase grabbed his nose and fell to his knees, "Who do you think you are, huh? You think you're some kind of queen that just gets whatever she points at!? You don't get to just come back whenever you feel like it and pretend to commit to her! You should let someone that _actually wants_ her have a chance!"

Remy punched him again, "I told you years ago never to question our relationship again or else you'd pay, dear brother."

"What relationship? You've been gone! You left! You left in the middle of the night with nothing but damn note!" Chase got back up, "_I_ was there. _I_ picked up the pieces you left shattered behind. And I don't just mean Allison. _I've_ lived in your shadow since you were born. And you finally did what you were bound to do and left them both to rot. And I was finally noticed. And now, you're back and I'll never have her."

"You never would have if I was still gone." Remy spat. "She never loved you. She's never going to love you. You want her to make that perfectly clear?" She turned to Allison, "Allison? Who do you love? Me or him? Who do you really want to marry? Me or him?"

Allison couldn't believe her ears. She gave the two of them a glare and ran back inside the house.

Chase lunged at his sister once more after Allison slammed the front door closed, but the butt of a cane stopped him. Chase's eyes trailed up the cane to the owner's hand and finally the owner's face, "Father?"

"Fuck off, Chase." House growled. "Go to your room, sober up, and fuck off in the morning."

"I was never good enough for you, was I dad?" Chase asked.

"No." House said seriously, "You just had to always be better than good enough. You had to be the center of attention and sometimes your brother and sister need to shine. This is a time for your sister to shine." He wrapped his arm around his daughter after letting her come inside. He grunted to his best friend as they passed him, "Wilson, will you kindly clean him up?"

"Of course." Wilson started making his way down to Chase.

House cleaned his daughter's arm and wrapped it in gauze, "That needs stitches. And my hands have gotten shaky with the leg pain and the painkillers. You're going to need to grovel at your fiancée's feet."

Remy hung her head as she picked up the medical kit and started down a hallway.

"Remy?" House called before she got too far.

"Yes, dad?" Remy looked at the man expectantly.

"She's in your room now. Has been ever since you left."

Remy gave a half smile and continued walking.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy walked into her room to find Allison furiously brushing her hair and pacing.

"I cannot believe you."

Remy stared at her, a smile unintentionally gracing her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Allison's anger was nothing if not apparent.

"You." Remy shrugged, sobering as she went to sit at the vanity that she never used and that Allison clearly did. She set the stuff down, "Can you not believe me and stitch up my arm? Apparently you're the ranch doctor around here, now?" She took off the gauze to show Allison the cut.

Allison cringed at first before she moved to the light switch with a huff. She pulled the rocking chair on the other side of the room over and went to work stitching her fiancée up. "I just cannot believe what you said to him."

"Was any of it a lie?" Remy asked, feeling the tension and getting worked up herself.

Allison pursed her lips.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then he's gonna need to get that through his head. I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere until we die. And I refuse to leave this world without you, so…"

Allison stopped her stitches and stared at Remy's arm, "You mean that?"

"Yes." Remy nodded, "The war… Foreman… you. All of that messed me up pretty bad. I was broken."

"I know." Allison blinked a couple tears and started working again.

After making sure Allison was finished with the stitches, she leaned forward and kissed her, "I'm all fixed now. I've got bruises and scars from it all so I'm not the same, and I'm positive you're not the same either. But I still want you. I still love you… And I want you to be my wife and I want to be your wife."

"I still want to be your wife and you to be mine." Allison stared at the brunette, "I love you."

"I love you." Remy kissed her fiancée and took her to their bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Epilogue:

Allison and Remy married. Chase did not attend the ceremony. Years passed and the two adopted babies of their own. They named them James Foreman and Remy Marie. James, the first-born was now 6 and Remy, or RJ, which stood Remy Junior, was 3.

When Lisa caught wind of the first grandbaby, she swiftly moved from her house in the city to the ranch with her House. She loved helping with the babies.

The annual county fair was in town and everyone was making their way there and around the many sights and attractions.

RJ was on Remy's shoulders, and James held Allison's hand. Allison laughed at a joke that their son made up as she linked her arm with her wife's as they made their way from the popcorn booth to a tent they'd yet to be in when Remy saw her brother across the way.

Chase stared hard at his sister as he held a fidgety one-year-old in his arm, his other wrapped around his about-to-pop-pregnant wife's back. He gave a polite smile as he walked his family over.

"Remy." He stated awkwardly.

"Chase." Remy gave a polite smile. She and Allison had not been invited to Chase's wedding. This was only the third time they were meeting his wife and kid.

"Hello Remy. Allison." Amber, his wife spoke softly.

"Hello, Amber." They both said at the same time.

RJ decided she _needed _to get off her momma's shoulders at that particular moment.

Amber smiled at the kids, "My you two are growing fast."

"You got a baby in there?" RJ asked as she reached up and poked Amber's belly.

"I do. You're going to have a new cousin soon."

"How's my cousin gonna come out?" RJ looked to her aunt and then her mothers.

"RJ, honey, come here." Allison reached for their daughter, who was all too happy to leap into her mommy's arms.

Remy had taken James' hand as she smirked at her daughter, "Sorry… She uh.. doesn't know boundaries yet."

"Takes after her mother." Chase let the comment fall from his lips. He sighed as if he'd said nothing offensive, "Well… We should go. Darling?" He escorted her around his sister and they left without another word.

"Why's he hate you so bad, Momma?" James asked.

"He doesn't hate me, James. But you should never treat RJ like he treats me, okay? You love her and protect her, okay?"

"Okay, Momma. I will." His chest puff out and he smiled proudly up to his mothers.

They made their way through the fair easily enough but by the time they got home everyone went straight to bed.

Remy snuggled—yes, Remy snuggled against her wife as they both started falling asleep. "I'm never leaving you." It had become a thing for Remy to tell Allison that she was never leaving her before bed at night, a reassurance of her loyalty. Though over the years, all Allison really heard instead of the actual words spoken were, 'I love you.'

Allison yawned and rolled slightly backward to face her wife. She looked up and touched the woman's chin as she looked into ice blue eyes, "I love you too." She smiled before kissing the brunette softly and turning back around.

Remy smiled as she cuddled closer. She'd never expected to want and appreciate all the things she had. She never expected to love someone so fiercely. But expectations are overrated.


End file.
